Wigglepedia Fanon: Ultimate Wiggles Collection
The 'Ultimate Wiggles Collection '''is an 18-disc box set that contains most, if not every Wiggles video ever released. It will be released in mid-2021 to celebrate the Wiggles' 30th anniversary. Disc Contents Disc 1 *Wiggle Time! *Yummy Yummy *Big Red Car *Wake Up Jeff! Disc 2 *Wiggledance! *Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1999 version) *The Wiggles Movie (video release) *Wiggle Time! (re-recording) *Yummy Yummy (re-recording) *Toot Toot! (1999 version) Disc 3 *The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video *The Wiggly Big Show *Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate *It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! *Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party *Yule Be Wiggling Disc 4 *Wiggly Safari *Wiggle Bay *Space Dancing! *Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! *Top of the Tots Disc 5 *Cold Spaghetti Western *Santa's Rockin'! *LIVE Hot Potatoes! *Sailing Around the World Disc 6 *Here Comes The Big Red Car *It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! *Splish Splash Big Red Boat (video) Disc 7 *Wiggledancing! Live in the USA *Racing to the Rainbow Disc 8 *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert *Getting Strong! *Pop Go The Wiggles! *You Make Me Feel Like Dancing *Sing a Song of Wiggles Disc 9 *The Wiggles Go Bananas! *The Wiggles' Big Big Show! *Hot Poppin' Popcorn Disc 10 *Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles *Let's Eat! Disc 11 *Ukulele Baby! *The Wiggles' Big Birthday! *It's Always Christmas With You! Disc 12 *Surfer Jeff *Celebration! Disc 13 *Taking Off! *Furry Tales *Pumpkin Face Disc 14 *Go Santa Go! *Apples & Bananas *Wiggle House Disc 15 *Rock & Roll Preschool *The Wiggles Meet The Orchestra! *Wiggle Town! *Dance Dance! Disc 16 *Wiggle Around Australia *Duets *Nursery Rhymes *Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! Disc 17 *The Best of The Wiggles *The Wiggles Reunion Show *The Emma! & Lachy! Show *Nursery Rhymes 2 Disc 18 *Wiggle Pop! *Big Ballet Day! *Party Time! Photo Slideshow (per disc) Disc 1 Greg,AnthonyandJoseph.jpg|Joey with the Wiggles TheWigglesandJeremyFabinyl.jpg|24 June 1991 Wiggles office meeting with Jeremy TheWigglesBusking2.jpg|6 April, 1991 Busking in Chatswood TheAwakeWiggles.jpg|27 March, 1991 The lawns of Macquarie University. Murray, Greg, Anthony and John. TheWiggles'FirstEverRecording.jpg|30 January, 1991 First ever recording PaulFieldasDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The very first Dorothy film clip, "Dorothy the Dinosaur" TheWigglesBusking.jpg|The Wiggles, John and Joseph MurrayCookandGregPage.jpg|1 December, 1993. An early Wiggles gig HoottheOwl.jpg|Hoot the Owl GreginYellowShirt.jpg|First appearance of the yellow shirt! AnthonyintheGreenT-Shirt.jpg|October 1992, Miranda Park AnthonyField.jpg|Track Down Studios JeffFatt.jpg|Wiggles demos, Castle Music Studios January 1990 TheWigglesonRedNoseDay1991.jpg|The Wiggles on Red Nose Day AnthonyFieldandMurrayCookinSydney'sRadioInterview.jpg|26 August, 1991 Early radio interview TheWigglesatSydneyRadioStation.jpg|Sydney radio station, 2UE radio interview MurrayasDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|2 November, 1991 An early gig TheWiggles'ConcertBackdrop.jpg|27-Jul-93 WiggleTimeSet.jpg|14 July, 1993 First set of a Wiggles video TheAwakeWigglesin1992.jpg|Early TV appearance Anthony,JeffandPeterMackie.jpg|Merchandise sale, 2 July 1993 HenrytheOctopusin1992Photo.jpg|Henry the Octopus' first appearance AnthonyasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Anthony Field as Captain Feathersword TheAwakeWigglesin1993.jpg|Packing up the show, 1 December 1993 TheWigglesandDorothyin1995.jpg|Arriving at an awards night in a different Big Red Car BigRedCar-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The first Big Red Car! TheWigglesLIVE-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A new backdrop! June 1995 AnthonyFieldin1993.jpg|Anthony JohnPatrickField.jpg|14 sEPTEMBER 1994. Left - Anthony's Dad John selling merchandise after the show TheAwakeWigglesCallingJeff.jpg|27 May- In the studio GreginDorothytheDinosaurT-Shirt.jpg|Greg, 3 December 1993 GregPageandMurrayCook.jpg|Murray and Greg TheWigglesandPaulField.jpg|Murray's away! AnthonyFieldin1991.jpg|The preschool years TheWiggles'Drawings.jpg|Early fan artwork TheWigglesandFredGaffney.jpg|Signing with Fred Gaffney Licensing 1995 TheAwakeWigglesatABC.jpg|The early days with ABC TheWigglesDancing.jpg|The Wiggles dancing Disc 2 MurrayinWiggledance!PromoPicture2.jpg|Live in concert GregandJeffinWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|Greg and Jeff MurrayandJeffinWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|Murray and Jeff WagsTheDog-WiggledancePhoto.jpg|Wags the Dog JeffinWiggledance!PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff MurrayinWiggledance!PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony and Murray WakeUpJeff-1998LivePromoPicture.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" TheWigglyGroupinWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group DorothyinWiggledance!PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur HenryTheOctopus-WiggledancePhoto2.jpg|Henry the Octopus WagsTheDog-WiggledancePhoto2.jpg|Wags waving HenryTheOctopus-WiggledancePhoto.jpg|Henry waving CaptainFeatherswordinWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword WigglyMedley-Live1998PromoPicture.jpg|"Wiggly Medley" WigglyMedley-Live1998PromoPicture2.jpg|"Wiggly Medley" FiveLittleDucksPromoPicture2.jpg|"Five Little Ducks" OohItsCaptainFeathersword-1998LivePromoPicture.jpg|"Ooh It's Captain Feathersword" TheWigglesOnHill.JPG|The Wiggles on the hill TheWigglesOnHill.jpeg|The Wiggles on the hill TheWigglesandDorothyonHill.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy on a hill TheAwakeWigglesAndDorothyOnHill.JPG|The Awake Wiggles and Dorothy on a hill TheWigglesWithoutLogosOnTheirBelts.jpg|It's Wiggle Time! Dorothy'sSplit-PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy's split FiveLittleDucksPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandDorothyRollingDowntheHill.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy rolling down the hill TheWigglesBigShowPromoPicture.jpg|First Big Show performance TheWigglesandDorothyatStarlightFoundationEvent.jpg|Early Starlight Foundation event TheWigglesHoldingDoorsIn1998.jpg|The Wiggels in the Wigglehouse CaptainFeathersword-Live.JPG|First TV series shot Australia's Wonderland in Sydney AnthonyandMurrayinAustralia'sWonderlandConcert.JPG|First TV series shot Australia's Wonderland in Sydney TheWigglesinAustralia'sWonderlandConcert.JPG|First TV series shot at Australia's Wonderland in Sydney GoCaptainFeatherswordAhoy!-Live.JPG|Go Captain Feathersword Ahoy! GreginAustralia'sWonderlandConcert.JPG|"Go Captain Feathersword Ahoy!" JoanieWorksWithOneHammer-Live.JPG|"Joanie Works With One Hammer" HereComesABear-1997Live.JPG|"Here Comes A Bear" HereComesABear-1997Live2.JPG|Here Comes A Bear HereComesABear-1997Live3.JPG|Here Comes A Bear HereComesABear-1997Live4.JPG|Here Comes A Bear Disc 3 TheWigglesPuppetsandGraemeHaddon.png|A promo picture of The Wiggles Puppets and the puppeteer Graeme Haddon TheWigglesPuppetsandPuppetCaptain.png|The Wiggle Puppets and Puppet Captain in a promo picture TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideoPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles Puppets behind Dorothy TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideoPromoPicture2.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideoPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggle Friends and Officer Beaples DorothyAndFriendsVideo.PNG|The poster TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsShowPoster.jpg TheWigglyBigShowPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShowPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheWigglyBigShowPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in their shaking clothes in promo picture LarissaWrightin1998PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture of Larissa Wright as Irish Dancer LarissaWrightin1998PromoPicture2.jpg|Another promo picture of Larissa Wright TheWigglyMascotsinDecember1998.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in promo picture TheWigglyBigShowPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car in Sunday Mail picture TheWigglyBigShowPromoPicture4.jpg|The Irish Dancers TheWigglyBigShowPromoPicture5.jpg|Officer Beaples, the Little Beaples and the police crew TheWigglyBigShowPromoPicture6.jpg|Anthony and Officer Beaples MurrayinTheWigglyBigShowPromoPhoto.jpg|Murray Rock-A-ByeYourBear-1999LivePromoPicture.jpg|Greg JeffinTheWigglyBigShowPromoPicture.jpg|Jeff TheWigglyBigShowPoster.jpg|A poster for this video and live show DarylSomersholdingTheWigglyBigShowVideo.jpg|Daryl Somers holding video on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" 11a.jpg|OzEmail Internet Advertisment made meanwhile this tour. Murrayin1999PromoPicture.jpeg|Murray Gregin1999PromoPicture.jpeg|Greg TheWigglyBigShowTourProgram.jpg TheWigglesandDorothyin1999.jpg TheWigglesin1999.jpg CaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPiratePromoPicture.png|Captain Feathersword in promo picture CaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPiratePromoPicture2.png|Captain Feathersword in promo picture #2 TheWigglyGroupinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPiratePromoPicture.png|The Wiggly Group in promo picture TheWiggleFriendsin1999PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in promo picture Slim Dusty with The Wiggles.jpg|The Wiggles and Slim Dusty in promo picture TheWigglesandKamahl.jpg|The Wiggles and Kamahl in promo picture TheWigglesandTimFinn.jpg|The Wiggles and Tim Finn in promo picture TheWigglesandJimmyLittle.jpg|The Wiggles and Jimmy Little in promo picture TheWigglesandAtsukoArai.jpg|The Wiggles, Paul Field and Astuko Arai in promo picture TheWigglesandJimmyLittle2.jpg|Another promo picture of The Wiggles and Jimmy Little TheWigglesandBobCarr.jpg|The Wiggles with awards TheWigglesin1999PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #2 Anthony,PaulandSlimDusty.jpg|Anthony, Paul and Slim Dusty in promo picture TheWigglesandSlimDusty.jpg|The Wiggles and Slim Dusty in promo picture #2 TheWigglesandSlimDusty2.jpg|The Wiggles and Slim Dusty in promo picture #3 HereComeTheWiggles-PromoPicture.jpg|"Here Come the Wiggles" It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-ColoringPicture.jpg|Coloring picture WWCD launch1-1-.jpg|One Million Album Sales WWCD launch3-1-.jpg Concert1-1-.jpg Dorothyin2000PromoPicture1.jpeg Dorothyin2000PromoPicture2.jpeg Dorothyin2000PromoPicture3.jpeg TheWigglesin2000PromoPicture.jpeg TheWigglyFriendsin2000PromoPicture.jpeg CaptainFeatherswordin2000PromoPicture.jpeg Hoop-Dee-Doo,It'saWigglyParty-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles wearing party hats in promo picture Hoop-Dee-Doo,It'saWigglyParty-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles blowing candle on birthday cake in promo picture MoveLikeAnEmu-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Move Like An Emu" FunontheFarm-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Fun on the Farm" yule01.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture yule03.jpg|Jimmy The Elf in a promo picture yule04.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in a promo picture yule02.jpg|Captain and Santa Claus in a promo picture WigglySafariPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles, Terri and Bindi in promo picture WigglySafariPromoPicture2.jpg|Steve and Anthony in promo picture WigglySafariShow.jpg|A "Wiggly Safari Show" poster WigglySafariPromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles, Irwin Family and Wiggly Crew WigglySafariPromoPicture12.jpg|The Wiggles, the Irwin Family and the Wiggly Crew TheWigglesinWigglySafariPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in safari outfits WigglySafariPromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles in safari outfits WigglySafariPromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles in safari outfits Disc 4 WiggleBay-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from Wiggle Bay CaptainFeatherswordinWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|Captain in promo picture MagadalenatheMermaid.jpg|Magadelna in promo picture WiggleBay-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in promo picture TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in promo picture #2 WiggleBay-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in promo picture #3 WiggleBay-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture WiggleBay-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles holding surfboard in promo picture TheWigglyDancersinWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers WiggleBay-PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers WiggleBayPromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags TheWigglesinWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles HenryinWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|Henry C'estWags,C'estBon-PromoPicture.jpg|"C'est Wags, C'est Bon" GreginWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|Greg MurrayinWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|Murray AnthonyinWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|Anthony JeffinWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|Jeff WiggleBayPromoPicture11.jpg|Magdalena the Mermaid SpaceDancingPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles promo picture from "What's This Button For?" SpaceDancingPromoPicture2.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in promo picture from "Dance Your Gloomies Away" WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture.jpg|The gremlins in promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the gremlins in promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture3.jpg|The Gremlin SimontheGremlininWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture.jpg|Gremlin Simon SimontheGremlininWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture2.jpg|Gremlin Simon KasetheGremlininWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture.jpg|Gremlin Kase Anthony'sWorkshop-PromoPicture.jpg|"Anthony's Workshop" Anthony'sWorkshop-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Group Anthony'sWorkshop-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony and the Wiggly Friends Anthony'sWorkshop-PromoPicture4.jpg|Dorothy and Wags Anthony'sWorkshop-PromoPicture5.jpg|"It's a working bee."'' TheWigglyGroupandtheGremlins.jpg|The Wiggly Group and the Gremlins Anthony'sWorkshop-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Anthony's Workshop" WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture14.jpg|The Gremlins behind green door in promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture15.jpg|The Gremlins behind green door TheWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheBigRedCarinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheDancingFlowers-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Dancing Flowers" TheDancingFlowers-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles TheDancingFlowers-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "The Dancing Flowers" TopoftheTotsPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in promo picture TheWigglesandFarmerJon.jpg|The Wiggles and Farmer Jon in promo picture TopoftheTotsPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles, Farmer Jon and an apple mascot in promo picture TopoftheTotsPromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony and Murray in promo picture FeelingChirpy-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Feeling Chirpy" TopoftheTotsPromoPicture4.jpg|Greg, Jeff and the kids in promo picture TopoftheTotsPromoPicture5.jpg|Greg and Captain Feathersword in promo picture Wagstopofthetotspromo.jpg CowboysandCowgirls-PromoPicture.jpg|Wags playing Maton guitar CowboysandCowgirls-PromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy and Henry CowboysandCowgirls-PromoPicture3.jpg|"Cowboys and Cowgirls" NewYorkFirefighter-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggle Friends and Wiggly Dancers in promo picture from "New York Firefighter" NewYorkFirefighter-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggle Friends and Wiggly Dancers in promo picture #2 from "New York Firefighter" TheBricklayersSong-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Wiggly Dancers in promo picture from "The Bricklayers Song" TheBricklayersSong-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Wiggly Dancers in promo picture #2 from "The Bricklayers Song" Disc 5 ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture.jpg|"We're the Cowboys" TheWigglesinColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles We'retheCowboys-PromoPicture.jpg|"We're the Cowboys" We'retheCowboys-PromoPicture2.jpg|"We're the Cowboys" ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture13.jpg|The Wiggles ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture14.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture15.jpg|The Wiggles ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture16.jpg|Anthony ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture17.jpg|The Wiggles ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture18.jpg|The Wiggles ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture19.jpg|The Wiggles We'retheCowboys-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "We're the Cowboys" We'retheCowboys-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers We'retheCowboys-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers We'retheCowboys-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers We'retheCowboys-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers We'retheCowboys-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers We'retheCowboys-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers We'retheCowboys-PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles and their donkeys ElPato-PromoPicture.jpg|"El Pato" ElPato-PromoPicture2.jpg|"El Pato" ElPato-PromoPicture3.jpg|"El Pato" ElPato-PromoPicture4.jpg|"El Pato" PaulFieldinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Paul Field on horse TheWigglyTrail-PromoPicture.jpg|Greg riding on donkey TheWigglyTrail-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony and Fernando TheWigglyTrail-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles, Fernando and the Wiggly Dancers TheWigglyTrail-PromoPicture4.jpg|"The Wiggly Trail" TheMasterPastaMakerFromItaly-PromoPicture.jpg|Alfonso the Italian chef TheMasterPastaMakerFromItaly-PromoPicture2.jpg|Alfonso the Italian chef TheMasterPastaMakerFromItaly-PromoPicture3.jpg|Alfonso falling down TheMasterPastaMakerFromItaly-PromoPicture4.jpg|"The Master Pasta Maker From Italy" TheMasterPastaMakerFromItaly-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "The Master Pasta Maker From Italy" TheMasterPastaMakerFromItaly-PromoPicture5.jpg|"The Master Pasta Maker From Italy" TheMasterPastaMakerFromItaly-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Chorus Line Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture9.jpg|Dorothy Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture10.jpg|Dorothy drinking rosy tea Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture11.jpg|The Wiggles Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture12.jpg|The Wiggles Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-PromoPicture13.jpg|The Wiggles MurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Murray combing his hair MurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray waving while holding Maton guitar MurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture3.jpg|Murray drinking water MurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture4.jpg|Murray MurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture5.jpg|Murray MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Murray JeffSleepinginLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff awake JeffinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff JeffinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff JeffinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture4.jpg|Jeff AnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony in promo picture AnthonyandMatonGuitar.jpg|Anthony AnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony AnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony AnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony AnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony GreginLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Greg GreginLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture2.jpg|Greg GreginLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture3.jpg|Greg GreginLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture4.jpg|Greg TheWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture10.jpg|Dorothy and Wags DominicLindsayinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Dominic Lindsay GregTrumaninLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Greg Truman GregTruman,SamMoranandCraigAbercrombie.jpg|Greg Truman, Sam Moran and Craig Abercrombie RexGohinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Rex Goh JohnO'GradyinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|John O'Grady CraigAbercrombieinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Craig Abercrombie playing saxophone SaminLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Sam Moran playing trumpet TonyHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Tony Henry TonyGardnerPlayingFlute.jpg|Tony Gardner playing flute SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggly Group SailingAroundtheWorld(Song)-PromoPicture.jpg|The Pirate Crew Disc 6 HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesInBigRedCar2006.jpg|The Wiggles in Big Red Car HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Admiral Goodbloke (Mic Conway) HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture3.jpg|Mic Conway as Admiral Goodbloke HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggle Friends HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture5.jpg|Caterina Mete HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture6.jpg|Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture7.jpg|I Wanna Wear The Jacket promo picture HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture8.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture9.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture10.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture11.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture12.jpg|Anthony Jeff and Admiral Goodbloke in Big Red Boat HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture13.jpg DorothyinHereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg JeffandDorothyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005PromoPicture.jpg Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005PromoPicture2.jpg|Greg and Dorothy Henry'sDance-2005PromoPicture.jpg|"Henry's Dance" It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes picture for "Take a Trip Across the Sea". It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes picture for "Wake Up Jeff!" Paul,AnthonyandMarie.jpg|Anthony, his mom Marie and his brother Paul in promo picture. WakeUpJeff!-2006PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture from "Wake Up Jeff!" WakeUpJeff!-2006PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar in promo picture from "Wake Up Jeff!" WakeUpJeff!-2006PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in promo picture from "Wake Up Jeff!" HavingFunattheBeach-2006PromoPicture.jpg|"Having Fun at the Beach" HavingFunattheBeach-2006PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray, Jo and Alex HavingFunattheBeach-2006PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy and the kids at Manly Beach HavingFunattheBeach(2006)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Having Fun at the Beach" HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Have a Happy Birthday Captain" BucketofDew-2006PromoPicture.jpg|"Bucket of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar" BucketofDew-2006PromoPicture2.jpg|The Irish Dancers BucketofDew-2006PromoPicture3.jpg|The Irish Dancers BucketofDew-2006PromoPicture4.jpg|The Irish Dancers BucketofDew-2006PromoPicture5.jpg|Clare and Daina ClareJumping.jpg|Clare jumping BucketofDew-2006PromoPicture6.jpg|Clare DainaJumping.jpg|Daina jumping MollyJumping.jpg|Molly jumping RachaelJumping.jpg|Rachael jumping RompBompAStomp-2006PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in promo picture from "Romp Bomp a Stomp" RompBompAStomp-2006PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers and the kids in promo picture from "Romp Bomp a Stomp" RompBompAStomp-2006PromoPicture3.jpg|The kids in promo picture from "Romp Bomp A Stomp" RompBompAStomp-2006PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers and the kids in promo picture #2 from "Romp Bomp a Stomp" RompBompAStomp-2006PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers and the kids in promo picture #3 from "Romp Bomp a Stomp" SSBRBPromoPicture.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture2.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture3.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture4.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture5.jpg GregPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinSplishSplash!BigRedBoatPromoPicture.jpg|Greg playing blue Maton acoustic guitar SSBRBPromoPicture7.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture8.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture9.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture10.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture11.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture12.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture13.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture14.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture15.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture16.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture17.jpg TheWigglyFriendsatSydneyHarbour.jpg|The Wiggly Friends SSBRBPromoPicture26.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture27.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture28.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture29.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture30.jpg Disc 7 TheWigglesinWallingford,Connecticut.jpg|The Wiggles in Wallingford, Connecticut TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture2.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture3.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture4.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture5.jpg|Murray TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture6.jpg|"Look Both Ways" TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture7.jpg|Greg TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture8.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture9.jpg|''"Bears now asleep"'' TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture10.jpg|Greg and Anthony spotting Jeff sleeping TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture11.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture12.jpg|Jeff waking up TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture13.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture14.jpg|The audience TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture15.jpg|"Music Box Dancer" TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture16.jpg|"Agapame tin Athena (We Love Athens)" TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture17.jpg|Ben in Greek clothes TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture18.jpg|"Bow Wow Wow" TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture19.jpg|Wags and Murray File:TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture20.jpg|"Play Your Guitar with Murray" File:TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture21.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture22.jpg|Anthony HereComeTheChicken-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture of "'Here Come The Chicken'' RacingToTheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|Luke Field, Anthony, Greg Truman and Sam in promo picture EverybodyDance!-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Everybody Dance!" RacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles RacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car RacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture4.jpg|The S.S Feathersword GotoSleep,Jeff-PromoPicture.jpg Shakin'LikeaLeafyTree-PromoPicture.jpg|"Shakin' Like a Leafy Tree" RainbowofColors-PromoPicture.jpg|"Rainbow of Colors" RainbowofColors-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in colored clothes RainbowofColors-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggly Group RainbowofColors-PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony RainbowofColors-PromoPicture5.jpg|Greg RainbowofColors-PromoPicture6.jpg|Murray RainbowofColors-PromoPicture7.jpg|Murray RainbowofColors-PromoPicture8.jpg|Jeff RainbowofColors-PromoPicture9.jpg|Jeff GeorgieParkerinRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|Georgie Parker GeorgieParkerinRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture2.jpg|Georgie Parker GeorgieParkerinRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture3.jpg|Georgie Parker RTTRPromoPicture15.jpg RacingToTheRainbowPromoPicture16.jpg RTTRPromoPicture16.jpg StampYourFeet(TotheHeavyBeat)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Stamp Your Feet (To the Heavy Beat)" StampYourFeet(TotheHeavyBeat)-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Stamp Your Feet (To the Heavy Beat)" StampYourFeet(TotheHeavyBeat)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Stamp Your Feet (To the Heavy Beat)" CaptainFeatherswordinRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|Jeff and Captain TheWigglesattheVaucluseAmateur12FtSailingClub.jpg|The Wiggles at the Vaucluse Amateur 12 ft Sailing Club Rockin'ontheWater-PromoPicture.jpg|"Rockin' on the Water" Rockin'ontheWater-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Big Red Boat TheBigRedBoatinRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|The Big Red Boat Rockin'ontheWater-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat Rockin'ontheWater-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles Row,Row,RowYourBoat-PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony rowing a boat Row,Row,RowYourBoat-PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray rowing a boat Row,Row,RowYourBoat-PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff rowing a boat Row,Row,RowYourBoat-PromoPicture4.jpg|"Row, Row, Row Your Boat" DotheDaddyLongLegs-PromoPicture.jpg|"Do the Daddy Long Legs" HereComeTheChicken-PromoPicture2.jpg TheOtherWigglesinRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|The Other Wiggles RacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture35.jpg TheTra-La-LaSong-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Tra-La-La Song" TheTra-La-LaSong-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Tra-La-La Song" TheChewChewSong-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Chew Chew Song" RTTRPromoPicture39.jpg RTTRPromoPicture40.jpg JeffandOscarNg.jpg|Jeff and Oscar FiveLittleDucks-PromoPicture.jpg|"Five Little Ducks" Disc 8 Wiggledancing!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture Wiggledancing!PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #2 Wiggledancing!PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #3 Wiggledancing!PromoPicture4.png|The Wiggles waking up Jeff in promo picture SaminWiggledancing!PromoPicture.jpg|Sam in promo picture SaminWiggledancing!PromoPicture3.jpg|Sam in promo picture #2 Samin2006.jpg|Sam SamandLynMoran.jpg|Sam and Lyn in promo picture TheWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture Wiggledancing!PromoPicture5.jpg|Sam and Jeff in promo picture TheWigglesin2007.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesPlayingMatonGuitarsin2007.jpg|The Wiggles with Maton guitars TheWigglesinGettingStrongPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles waking up Jeff GettingStrongPromoPicture.jpg GettingStrongPromoPicture2.jpg TheWigglesandDorothyin2007.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheWigglyGroupin2007.jpg|The Wiggly Group GettingStrongPromoPicture8.jpg GettingStrongPromoPicture9.jpg File:MurrayinGettingStrong!PromoPicture.jpg|Murray File:MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinGettingStrong!PromoPicture.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar File:MurrayinGettingStrong!PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray File:MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinGettingStrong!PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar while jumping File:MurrayinGettingStrong!PromoPicture3.jpg|Murray running File:MurrayinGettingStrongPromoPicture.png|Murray File:MurrayinGettingStrong!PromoPicture4.jpg|Murray thinking File:MurrayinGettingStrong!PromoPicture5.jpg|Murray smiling TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-PromoPicture.jpg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-PromoPicture2.jpg|Teddy and Larissa TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-PromoPicture3.jpg|Teddy and Larissa RoundtheGardenLikeaTeddyBear-PromoPicture.jpg|"Round the Garden Like a Teddy Bear" DiddleDiddleDumpling-PromoPicture.jpg|"Diddle Diddle Dumpling" AStar-PromoPicture.jpg|"A Star" HickoryDickoryDock-PromoPicture.jpg|"Hickory Dickory Dock" Cobbler,Cobbler-PromoPicture.jpg|"Cobbler, Cobbler" WhatDoYouSuppose?-PromoPicture.jpg|"What Do You Suppose?" File:HereWeGoRoundTheMulberryBush-PromoPicture.jpg|"Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush" File:HereWeGoRoundTheMulberryBush-PromoPicture2.jpg|The girls File:HereWeGoRoundTheMulberryBush-PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy File:HereWeGoRoundTheMulberryBush-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles LittleBoPeep-PromoPicture.jpg|"Little Bo Beep" LittleBoPeep-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles GregoryGriggs-PromoPicture.jpg|"Gregory Griggs" MaryHadALittleLamb-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles MaryHadALittleLamb-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Mary Had a Little Lamb" MaryHadALittleLamb-PromoPicture3.jpg|Lyn and the kids MaryHadALittleLamb-PromoPicture4.jpg|Lyn and the kids File:RingARingO'Rosy-PromoPicture.jpg|"Ring a Ring O'Rosy" File:RingARingO'Rosy-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff, Sam and Henry File:RingARingO'Rosy-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony, Captain and Wags TheWigglesandLeoSayer.jpg|The Wiggles and Leo Sayer in promo picture 84_The-Wiggles.gif|The Wiggles and Leo Sayer in promo picture #2 TheWigglesandLeoSayer2.jpg|The Wiggles and Leo Sayer in promo picture #3 TheWigglesandLeoSayer3.jpg|The Wiggles and Leo Sayer in promo picture #3 TheWigglesinBeatlesClothes.jpg|A promo picture of The Wiggles in Beatles clothes YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture.jpg|Anthony in promo picture of song title YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture2.jpg|Murray in promo picture of song title YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff in promo picture of song title YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture4.jpg|Sam in promo picture of song title YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture of song title TheWigglesandLeoSayer3.jpg|The Wiggles and Leo Sayer in promo picture #4 YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture6.jpg|Leo Sayer in promo picture YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture7.jpg|Leo giving thumbs up in promo picture YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #2 of song title YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #3 of song title OverintheMeadow-PromoPicture.jpg|''Over in the Meadow'' OverintheMeadow-PromoPicture2.jpg|Sam OverintheMeadow-PromoPicture3.jpg|Sam Mary,Mary,QuiteContrary-PromoPicture.jpg|Clare as Mary Mary,Mary,QuiteContrary-PromoPicture2.jpg|The back of Clare Mary,Mary,QuiteContrary-PromoPicture3.jpg|The back of Clare, Caterina and Kristy Mary,Mary,QuiteContrary-PromoPicture4.jpg|"Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary" Mary,Mary,QuiteContrary-PromoPicture5.jpg|Clare, Caterina and Kristy PollyPuttheKettleOn-PromoPicture.jpg|"Polly, Put the Kettle On" OldMotherHubbard-PromoPicture.jpg|Wags the Dog Disc 9 GoBananas!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles I'mAScaryTiger-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers I'mAScaryTiger-PromoPicture2.jpg|"I'm a Scary Tiger" ThePoorKing-PromoPicture.jpg|Caterina the Fish MonkeyMan!-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Monkey Man!" ThePoorKing-PromoPicture2.jpg|"The Poor King" TheWigglyGroupin2009PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group MurrayinTheWigglesGoBananas!PromoPicture.jpg|Murray JeffinTheWigglesGoBananas!PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff AnthonyinTheWigglesGoBananas!PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony TheChickenWalk-PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar LittleRobinRedbreast-PromoPicture.jpg|"Little Robin Redbreast" TheChickenWalk-PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray and his red Maton acoustic guitar MurrayinBigBigShowPromoPicture.jpg|Murray in promo picture BigBigShowPromoPicture.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword BigBigShowPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car in promo picture BigBigShowPromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff jumping in promo picture BigBigShowPromoPicture4.jpg|Murray and the drummers in promo picture BigBigShowPromoPicture5.jpg|Sam and Captain in promo picture BigBigShowPromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Mario the Monkey Anthony'sEatingAgain!-PromoPicture.jpg|"Anthony's Eating Again!" Anthony'sEatingAgain!-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword AnthonyandFoodmaninHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Anthony and Foodman Fly,Fly,Foodman-PromoPicture.jpg|"Fly, Fly, Foodman" CaptainFeathersword'stheSomersaultKing-PromoPicture.jpg|"Captain Feathersword's the Somersault King" WaltzingMatilda-CircusPromoPicture.jpg|"Waltzing Matilda" WaltzingMatilda-CircusPromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony and the trapeze artists HotPoppin'Popcorn-PromoPicture.jpg|"Hot Poppin' Popcorn" HotPoppin'Popcorn-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Hot Poppin' Popcorn" HotPoppin'Popcorn-PromoPicture3.jpg|"Hot Poppin' Popcorn" HotPoppin'Popcorn-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Jamie Redfren in promo picture Disc 10 It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-BehindtheScenes.jpg| MarieField.jpg|Anthony's Mum (Marie Field) TheWigglesandChuckNorris.jpg|The Wiggles and Chuck Norris TheWigglesandJohnFogertyatAwards.jpg|John Fogerty and his daughter present The Wiggles with Gold Album Awards in the USA AnthonyinGettingStrong!PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony in Getting Strong! Promo Picture MurrayinBigBigShowPromoPicture.jpg|Murray in Big Big Show Promo Picture SpaceDancingPromoPicture.jpg|Space Dancing Promo Picture File:Henryin2006.jpg|Henry in 2006 TheWigglesinJeff'sBedroom2.jpg|The Wiggles in Jeff's Bedroom TheWigglesintheBigRedCar-TVSeries2.jpg|TV Series 2 File:MurrayHadaTurtle-PromoPicture.jpg|''Murray Had a Turtle'' File:Lights,Camera,Action,WigglesTVSeries.jpg|''Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!'' File:MagadalenatheMermaid.jpg|Magadalena the Mermaid AlabamaJubilee-PromoPicture.jpg|Sam playing tambourine AlabamaJubilee-PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray playing the Resonator guitar AlabamaJubilee-PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff as One-legged Joe AlabamaJubilee-PromoPicture4.jpg|Murray dressing up as Deacon Jones TomLove-Eatin'-PromoPicture.jpg|"Tom Love-Eatin" TomLove-Eatin'-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff and Anthony TomLove-Eatin'-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony and Murray AlabamaJubilee-PromoPicture5.jpg|Sam as Possum Brown Let'sEat!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles SleepSafe,MyBaby-PromoPicture.jpg|Paul, Anthony and Bernadette SleepSafe,MyBaby-PromoPicture2.jpg|Levi WonderfulWags-PromoPicture.jpg|Murray playing the Resonator guitar WonderfulWags-PromoPicture2.jpg|Sam playing trumpet WonderfulWags-PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff playing accordion SleepSafe,MyBaby-PromoPicture3.jpg|Paul Field SleepSafe,MyBaby-PromoPicture4.jpg|Paul Field dancing EnglandSwings-PromoPicture7.jpg|Jade and Michael Let'sCook-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Mental as Anything Let'sCook-BehindtheScenesPicture2.jpg|Murray, Martin and Reg Disc 11 HeyHeyIt'sSaturday-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Daryl Somers EverybodyLovesaPuppy-PromoPicture2.jpg|Bongiwe and Manuella EverybodyLovesaPuppy-PromoPicture3.jpg|Delphie and Mya walking EverybodyLovesaPuppy-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Everybody Loves a Puppy" EverybodyLovesaPuppy-PromoPicture4.jpg|Delphie and Mya EverybodyLovesaPuppy-PromoPicture5.jpg|Marcfranco and Ella walking EverybodyLovesaPuppy-PromoPicture6.jpg|Marcfranco and Ella EverybodyLovesaPuppy-PromoPicture7.jpg|Carla and Gracie walking EverybodyLovesaPuppy-PromoPicture8.jpg|Carla and Gracie EverybodyLovesaPuppy-PromoPicture9.jpg|Bongiwe and Manuella walking HeyHeyIt'sSaturday-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Hey Hey It's Saturday" HeyHeyIt'sSaturday-PromoPicture3.jpg|Daryl Somers and Ringo the Ringmaster HowManyFingersDoISee-PromoPicture.jpg|"How Many Fingers Do I See?" HowManyYouWant?-PromoPicture.jpg|"How Many You Want?" UkuleleBabyPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles holding their ukuleles. TheWigglyGroupinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheWigglesinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesandTheirNewMatonGuitar.jpg|The Wiggles holding their new Maton guitar MurrayandNewMatonGuitar.jpg|Murray holding new Maton guitar TheWiggles'20YearCoin.jpg|20 Year Coin WigglesGuitarPick.jpg|Wiggles Guitar Pick Wiggles_guitars_and_coins.gif TheWigglesMascots.jpg|The Wiggles in mascots costumes in promo picture ThankYou,Mr.Weatherman-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Al Roker ThankYou,Mr.Weatherman-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Thank You, Mr. Weatherman ThankYou,Mr.Weatherman-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Al Roker It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles BobbyWantsAPuppyDogForChristmas-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles, Santa Claus and Clare in promo photo OHolyNight-Recording.jpg|Joey Fatone in recording TheTurkeyJumpsOutOfThePie-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the Wiggly Dancers DingDongMerrilyonHigh-2011PromoPicture5.jpg|The Anuna lads It'saLongWayFromTheNorthPole-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony, Wakura and Lione WeThreeKingsPromo6.jpg|Rebecca DingDongMerrilyOnHigh-2011PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture2.jpg|Lucia and Michael TheTurkeyJumpsOutOfThePie-PromoPicture2.jpg|"The Turkey Jumps Out of the Pie" WeThreeKings-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword DingDongMerrilyOnHigh-2011PromoPicture3.jpg|The Anuna women It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!(Song)-PromoPicture4.jpg|Lucia TheCherryTreeCarol-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "The Cherry Tree Carol" TheCherryTreeCarol-BehindtheScenesPicture2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "The Cherry Tree Carol" TheCherryTreeCarol-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anuna AMiracleinaManger-PromoPicture3.jpg|The kids Jeff,AnthonyandtheChookyDancers.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and the Chooky Dancers TheTurkeyJumpsOutOfThePie-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "The Turkey That Jumps Out of the Pie" It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!(Song)-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers TheWigglesinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles playing music in cowboys hats IJustCan'tSleepOnChristmasEve!-PromoPicture.jpg|"I Just Can't Sleep on Christmas Eve!" TheLittleDrummerBoy-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Anuna in promo picture from "The Little Drummer Boy" TheTwelveDaysofChristmas-PromoPicture2.jpg|7 Swans A-Swimming Disc 12 Category:Wigglepedia Fanon Category:Fanmade Category:Fanmade videos Category:Fanmade pages Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020